Lessons in Love
by xmywastedyouth
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and his student, Naruto Uzumaki, have been secretly dating for almost a year. What happens when a new teacher grows suspicious of their close relationship? AU NC-17
1. Prologue

Title: Lessons in Love  
>Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and his student, Naruto Uzumaki, have been secretly dating for almost a year. What happens when a new teacher grows suspicious of their close relationship?<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: M-rated for a reason, Masturbation, Wet dreams... etc. Boy love, teacher/student relationships...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Naruto smiled down at his sleeping lover fondly. Sasuke Uchiha, in general, was not a very nice person. He was grouchy, anti-social and he said cruel things a lot of the time - even to the people he was closest to.

In the many months of their relationship, Sasuke and Naruto had fought countless times. Both of them were stubborn but Sasuke's sharp tongue was usually what caused Naruto to storm out of the apartment on the verge of tears.

He always came back after a few hours, muttering a quiet "Tadaima" to his older lover who would be waiting up for him in the living room.

Sasuke would offer him a hot chocolate and mumble an equally quiet, "Okaeri."

The exchange of words and hot chocolate was an unspoken apology. After 'making up' properly they would lie in bed together, content and tired, with the cruel words from earlier forgotten.

Sasuke had always been handsome - Naruto's blue eyes wandered over his boyfriend's body appreciatively - but when he was asleep Naruto couldn't help but think he looked simply _beautiful_. No glasses obscured the deep pools of onyx and no worry lines marred the pale, sharp-featured face.

When he was asleep, Sasuke looked completely relaxed and care-free.

It was rare for Naruto to wake up before his lover so he enjoyed the opportunity to watch him sleep. Naruto thought back to the phone call that had roused him from his slumber; it had been his mum, voice laced with worry, asking why he hadn't returned home last night.

The blond boy had been tempted to answer honestly just to hear her reaction: "I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I was too busy being pounded into the mattress by my twenty-five year old gay lover... Did I mention he's my teacher?"

His actual answer to her was a little further from the truth: "I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I fell asleep studying at Kiba's house."

Naruto threaded his fingers through Sasuke's inky-black hair, smiling when the older man unconsciously leant into his touch. "What would she say if she knew the truth about us?" He asked out loud, voice soft.

Sasuke, of course, didn't respond to Naruto's question as he was still asleep. He let out a tiny, content sigh as Naruto continued to massage his fingers against his scalp.

A fleeting glance towards the digital clock told Naruto it was 7:00 - time to get ready for school. He glanced longingly at his boyfriend one last time before retreating to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

By the time Naruto was ready it was 7:25 - five minutes before the alarm was due to play. Unable to help himself, Naruto removed the batteries from the alarm and put them in the pocket of his school blazer.

"It won't hurt to be late for one day, Uchiha-sensei," Naruto chirped happily with a triumphant smirk. Sasuke shifted slightly in his sleep but otherwise didn't wake up. The blond boy kissed Sasuke on the cheek, grabbed his bag and skipped merrily out of the apartment.

At 7:30 the digital clock remained blank-screened and silent. Sasuke Uchiha slept on...

_"U-Uchiha-sensei?" Naruto fumbled nervously with the hem of his school shirt, blue eyes coyly lowered to the floor of the classroom as he addressed his teacher. The other students had already left for lunch which meant Sasuke was alone in the room with the beautiful blond._

_Sasuke couldn't help but lick his lips when he thought about all the things he could do to the boy... "What is it you want, Uzumaki-kun?" He asked impatiently. His dark - almost black - eyes roamed the boy's lithe figure without shame. Naruto would never suspect-_

_"Do you like what you see?" What? Sasuke's onyx eyes snapped up to meet amused sapphire._

_"What on Earth are you talking about, Uzumaki?" He decided to play dumb and act like he hadn't just been checking him out. Naruto was supposed to be the most oblivious person in his class; male and female students were always making advances on him and yet he remained seemingly clueless to it all..._

_Maybe Naruto wasn't as oblivious as he seemed. "You were checking me out," Naruto replied bluntly. The shy, nervous boy that had been stood in front of his desk just a few minutes ago had disappeared. He had been replaced by a boy who was the epitome of confidence, a hand on his hip with a devillish smirk on his cherry-red lips._

_Sasuke couldn't deny it even if he tried. He swallowed nervously and shifted his gaze to the stacks of paper on his desk. It wasn't in Sasuke's nature to be nervous but this boy was something else - he knew what he wanted and he was straight-forward about getting it. _

_"I want you to fuck me now, hard and rough against this desk," Naruto spoke again. Sasuke felt his groin twitch at the filthy words that left his student's mouth. "Do you think you can do that for me, Sensei?" _

_"Ngh... God," Sasuke felt his erection straining against the confining material. He knew he should turn Naruto away - he could lose his job for good or end up in prison but in his lust-driven state of mind he soon decided it was a risk he was willing to take._

_Growing impatient with the lack of response, Naruto pulled himself onto the desk and spread his legs teasingly. "Well, Sensei?" He smirked._

_Sasuke grabbed the blond head of hair and slammed their lips together in a sloppy, passionate kiss. Saliva connected their lips together when he parted for air, a hand snaked under Naruto's shirt and brushed against a sensitive nipple. __"I'm sure that can be arranged," Sasuke almost purred, eyes clouded with lust-_

He woke with a start, panting heavily with an obvious problem tenting in his boxers. A low groan slipped through his lips as he shifted and the fabric rubbed against his straining erection. Why had he dreamt of his and Naruto's first sexual encounter?

Palming himself through his boxers, Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed images of Naruto, preferably naked and begging, flood through his mind. His breath hitched and grew steadily heavier. "Mn," he grunted, thrusting his hips up against the bed covers as he pleasured himself.

Well, he wouldn't be forced to pleasure himself if the Dobe was around to help him-

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the thought. Where was Naruto? He glanced over at the digital clock only to find the screen blank and battery compartment empty. Sasuke groaned in both pleasure and exasperation. "I'm going to kill him," he grumbled.

He slipped a hand under the waistband of his boxers and began stroking his length faster, back arching against the bed as whimpers and moans escaped his parted lips.

Yes, he would definitely kill the Dobe for making him late but first... He still had a little problem that needed to be dealt with.

* * *

><p>"Where's Uchiha-sensei?"<p>

"It's not like Uchiha-sensei to be late for our class!"

Naruto leant back on his chair with a knowing smirk on his face. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:45 - his smirk grew even wider. Sasuke never slept in any later than nine which meant he probably woke up to a 'problem'.

Just as he was contemplating whether his lover had jerked off or had a cold shower, said lover stormed into the room with a face like thunder. Naruto blew a large bubble with the gum in his mouth and grinned when it popped loudly, smacking against his cherry lips.

Sasuke's head turned towards the noise. Naruto took the batteries from his blazer pocket and placed them on the desk, eyes sparkling with humour. He was definitely going to be killed when Sasuke got him alone.

"Did you sleep in, Uchiha-sensei?" Naruto asked sounding completely innocent. It reminded Sasuke of their first encounter where Naruto played the part of the shy school kid...

"As much as I appreciate your concern, Uzumaki-kun, discussing my sleeping habits will not help you pass English. Perhaps you could join me in detention this lunch time and we can talk about it then?"

A few sniggers in the class were quickly silenced by Sasuke's death glare. "If you wanted to eat lunch with me you should have just asked," Naruto replied with a large grin. The other students rolled their eyes at his behaviour - Naruto had always acted that way around Uchiha-sensei, it didn't mean anything... Right?

Sasuke chose to ignore the blond-haired distraction. "If you could all turn to page 131 in your text books..." He waited until everyone was reading the poetry extract in the book before crossing the room to take the batteries from Naruto's desk.

Naruto grinned up at him and mouthed a question Sasuke hoped no-one else had seen: Cold shower?

He leant over the blond's shoulder, pretending to show him the right page, and whispered into his ear, "No time for a shower." Blue eyes darkened for a moment with lust and Sasuke smirked as he returned to the front of the class.

Sasuke sat at his desk marking papers with a red pen, continuously pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He could barely concentrate on the marks he was giving students - he was sure half of it was probably incorrect.

He glanced at the clock on the wall that seemed to be mocking him - it was already half way through lunch and Naruto still hadn't turned up to his 'detention'. Sasuke was tempted to go looking for his missing boyfriend but he didn't want to appear possessive.

Finally the door opened and Naruto entered the room. "It's about time you showed up, Dobe," Sasuke commented without looking up from the paper he was marking.

Naruto sat on one of the tables at the front of the room, strangely quiet. Sasuke looked up and caught sight of the troubled expression on Naruto's face, his own creased with worry for the young blond. "What's up?"

Blue eyes lowered to the ground, ashamed. "Sai asked me out again."

Sasuke tensed at the mention of Sai - Naruto's best friend had been trying to win the blond's affections for as long as Sasuke could remember. "What's new there? You told him you were with someone... Right?" He couldn't help but feel worried; Naruto was young, attractive and he could have anyone he wanted - people much nicer to him than Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes. "Of course I did, Sasuke! He asked who I was dating and I couldn't tell him, obviously... He didn't believe me. He said I was lying about being in a relationship because I didn't want to be with him."

"That's the reason you look so miserable?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He looked so devastated..." Naruto whispered, face crumpling as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. "He's my friend and I-I keep hurting him. He told me he loved me..."

Sasuke abandoned the papers that needed marking in order to comfort his young lover. He wrapped his arm around the shaking form and rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Why are you getting so upset about this, Naru?"

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder and mumbled, "He said he couldn't be my friend anymore because it hurt too much."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that so he held Naruto in his arms and whispered sweet nothings into his ear in an attempt to cheer him up. He hated it when the blond was upset. Naruto was made to be happy and when he was sad... It didn't look right.

"You know," Sasuke said softly after a few minutes of silence, "I still need to punish you for this morning."

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and smirked up at him. "What sort of punishment do you have in mind, _Sensei_?" He asked innocently.

Sasuke chuckled and pressed his lips gently against Naruto's forehead causing the blond to blush. "Maybe if you come over later I can show you..."

"Ah," Naruto said with a frown. "That might be a problem. I spend more time with you than I do at home and my parents are starting to wonder where I keep disappearing to."

"Hn," Sasuke rested his chin on top of Naruto's head. Sometimes he forgot that Naruto was just a kid, he had parents that expected him home each night. "Can't you say you're staying with Kiba?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head with a sad smile. "I've used that excuse far too many times." Sasuke's obvious disappointment made Naruto's heart leap with happiness. He loved it when his lover wanted to spend more time with him. "One more year until I can be with you properly," he whispered.

"It's one year too many," Sasuke muttered under his breath. He wanted to make sure everyone knew who Naruto Uzumaki belonged to.

"I love you," Naruto mumbled. He lazily lifted his head to place a sweet kiss on Sasuke's waiting lips.

Sasuke smiled down at the younger boy. "I know you do." He had never said those three words - he had never needed to - Naruto knew how he felt, in fact he often seemed to know before Sasuke knew himself!

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Naruto pouted cutely and pecked Sasuke's lips again. "Leave your apartment door unlocked tonight... I'll try and sneak out."

Before Sasuke could complain about the streets of Konoha being too dangerous at night, Naruto was out of the door and on his way to his next lesson. Sasuke watched the blond disappear down the corridor with a small smile on his face.

'One more year until Naruto leaves school and we can be together properly... I can't wait.'

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

This is the prologue to Lessons in Love! I know I have faaaaaar too many stories to write but I couldn't resist having my own student/teacher one... It's kinda overused but most of the ones I've read have been the whole getting together part of the teacher/student thing and I thought i'd start with them already being together :D

So... Who do you guys think should be the new teacher? I actually have no idea! I'll go with any suggestions!

Oh... as for the whole M-rated content in the prologue, I hope it wasn't too cringe-y to read. I've never written a wet dream OR a masturbation scene before so I was a little worried!

Review? If enough people seem interested in the idea I'll definitely work on it but if no-one seems interested I'll be working more on my other stories instead. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Lessons in Love  
>Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and his student, Naruto Uzumaki, have been secretly dating for almost a year. What happens when a new teacher grows suspicious of their close relationship?<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: M-rated for reason! NC-17. Boy love, implied sex, graphic sex and teacher/student relationships.

Author's note: Soooo I got a really good response for the prologue of **Lessons in Love** and I decided to upload the first chapter for you guys to enjoy. Heh, the great thing about this story is I can get straight to the smutty stuff without looking as though i'm rushing things *perverted smirk* Well, I hope this chapter meets your expectations! Oh and I decided on the teacher; let me know what you think about my choice?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sasuke pushed his glasses further up his nose, glaring down at the monstrosity that was his student's homework. As usual the lazy genius, Shikamaru Nara, was the only student to get a good score - the rest of the class failed spectacularly.

Sakura Haruno had automatically failed the paper for writing down her number and 'call me' in pink, swirly handwriting. The others had simply been unable to grasp the relationship between two of the main characters - Kin and Ryuu.

Kin and Ryuu were enemies, rivals who would stop at nothing to beat the other. Further into the novel, Kin leaves his family to pursue a career in the music industry with his love interest, Kaiya, but a plot twist means Kin has to suck up his feelings and accept help from Ryuu, leading to a mutual respect building between them. (1)

Naruto had a particularly interesting view on the relationship - instead of a rivalry he saw a 'friendship' where they pushed each other to do better and instead of seeing 'mutual respect' he saw an 'unbreakable bond' which had been formed without the character's knowledge or consent.

No matter how interesting Naruto's views were, the way he expressed them was quite poor making his overall score low.

Sasuke twirled the red-ink pen between his two fingers, forcing his eyes to stay open. It was late; he'd stayed up marking homework while waiting for his blond lover to show up at the apartment. He had left the door unlocked, as promised, but there was still no sign of the idiot.

Just then, the door opened with a soft click. Sasuke turned towards the noise, onyx eyes meeting with tired sapphire. "Tadaima," Naruto mumbled in greeting. A quiet yawn escaped his cherry-red lips and an embarrassed blush formed on his whiskered cheeks. "I think I'm a little too tired for your punishment tonight, Sasuke."

A look of relief crossed Sasuke's face for only a second before he masked it with indifference. "Okaeri," he replied out of habit. "Why did you come over here if you weren't up for it, dobe?" He asked, a teasing edge to his voice.

Hurt flashed in cerulean blue eyes before quickly fading. Sometimes Naruto found it difficult to tell the difference between Sasuke teasing and being deliberately mean. "Heh, anyone would think you just keep me around for sex, teme."

Instead of answering, Sasuke gave his insecure lover a reassuring smile which instantly destroyed all the doubts in the blond's mind. "Lets just go to bed," he suggested, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and leading him to the bedroom.

"I love you," Naruto told him honestly with a beautiful smile that momentarily took Sasuke's breath away.

The raven-haired man swooped his head down to place a sweet, chaste kiss on the inviting pink lips. "I know," he breathed, "I know you do."

* * *

><p>When Neji Hyuuga had received the offer to work at Konoha High he'd had no doubt in his mind that he would decline. Teaching high-school kids was simply not his thing, regardless of whether or not he was qualified to do so.<p>

That was before he found out Sasuke Uchiha was one of the English teachers at Konoha High. Sasuke was Neji's dearest cousin and the violet-eyed man would never willingly miss an opportunity to mess up his cousin's life.

Besides, his younger sister Hinata attended the school and it would be easier to keep an eye on her if he was a member of staff. (2)

Neji turned away from his class momentarily to adjust the blinds on the window of his classroom - the window that just so happened to overlook the carpark where Sasuke and Naruto were walking towards the building together.

For a moment Neji could've sworn they'd been holding hands but he put it down to his eyes playing tricks on him. The blond was obviously a student of Sasuke's who'd just happened to arrive at the same time as him... There was nothing wrong with that.

Neji laughed out loud at his brief moment of madness. His eye-sight must really be failing him if he thought he saw Sasuke Uchiha - of all people - holding hands with a male student.

"Um... Hyuuga-sensei?" A member of the class squeaked, eyes wide with fright as the new teacher began chuckling to himself out of the blue.

"Sorry," Neji mumbled remembering that he was in the middle of a lesson. He began to teach the class once again, forgetting all about his cousin and the young blond.

* * *

><p>"Naruto," Sasuke reprimanded as he tried to push his young lover away from him yet again. He was already ten minutes late for his first lesson and Naruto wasn't making it easy for him to leave.<p>

"Sasukeeeeeeeee," Naruto whined with a pout on his cherry-red lips. "Skip class and make out with me some more!" He leant forward and pressed their lips together, sucking and nibbling on Sasuke's lower lip playfully.

The blond knew that Sasuke was enjoying it just as much as he was if the obvious tent in his pants was anything to go by...

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes at his horny boyfriend. "I can't skip class. I'm the teacher, you idiot!" His words were harsh but a pale hand caressed a tan cheek in apology, thumb tracing over the familiar whisker scars.

He wanted nothing more than to stay with his blond but he didn't want people to get suspicious because they were being careless.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not an idiot."

"I need to go," Sasuke told him with a hint of regret in his dark eyes. "I'll see you at lunch. Right?" Naruto nodded his head to confirm and Sasuke smiled. He checked to make sure the corridor was clear before he claimed one last kiss from Naruto's cherry lips.

Naruto touched his lips gently with his fingers as he watched his boyfriend disappear down the corridor. Despite being with Sasuke for almost a year he still felt the tingles and fluttering in his stomach after every kiss. Sometimes he wondered if it was just a dream; how could someone like _him_ be with someone like Sasuke in reality?

Sasuke was intelligent, handsome and rich and Naruto was just a stupid school kid - Sasuke had said so himself on many occasions.

"Hey dickless."

"Hey Sai," Naruto replied uncertainly.

He wasn't sure how to act around his best friend. Were they even best friends anymore? Sai had told him only yesterday that they couldn't be friends because he loved him and Naruto didn't return the feelings.

Sai seemed determined to act as though yesterday had never happened. A fake grin was plastered onto his too-pale face. "Skipping first lesson?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, he had been planning on going to his first lesson but he figured that sorting things out with his best friend was more important. He'd missed most of the lesson anyway and it was just some new teacher, Hyuuga or something, taking his class. "I guess I am," he replied with a vulpine grin.

"Need some company?" Sai asked, fingering the hem of his school shirt. Naruto wasn't used to seeing Sai without his midriff exposed; he usually wore short tops outside of school. Naruto smiled. His parents would never approve of his friendship with Sai, just like they would never approve of his relationship with Sasuke.

"Sure. Why not?"

In silent agreement they began to walk towards their favourite hang out - the school roof. Strictly speaking, students weren't allowed up there but Sai and Naruto had happened across an unlocked entrance in their first year and since then it'd been _their_ spot where they could relax, skip lessons and be themselves.

The stairs creaked dangerously as they climbed up but both Sai and Naruto ignored it. They'd been climbing up there for years without incident and they knew it was perfectly safe. Naruto sat cross-legged on the flat surface, blue gaze following a lone Magpie.

Sai sat beside him, following his gaze with coal-black eyes. He broke the silence, "What I said yesterday-"

Naruto's face scrunched up as he realised what Sai was bring up. He interrupted, "Don't!"

"I meant it," Sai continued speaking, having ignored Naruto's warning. "How many years have I known you for now Naruto?"

"Ten..." Naruto replied softly.

Sai watched as the Magpie started gathering twigs to make a nest. It's sleek feathery wings spread out as it flew from tree to tree, branch to branch. "Surely I'm more important to you than just some guy. I can make you happy if you'd just give me a chance!"

Naruto lowered his eyes and the blue depths were temporarily concealed by golden lashes which brushed against his sun-kissed cheeks. "He's not just some guy, Sai. I love him."

"You love him," Sai repeated as though he were testing out the words on his tongue. By the looks of things he didn't care much for the taste. "If you love him so much why won't you tell me, your best friend, his name?"

Naruto looked up at Sai helplessly. "I can't tell you..."

Sai's eyes narrowed slightly. "Can't or won't?"

Naruto responded immediately with, "Can't!"

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them, neither boy sure of what to say. Sai regretted bringing up the awkward subject for a second time and Naruto regretted being unable to tell his best friend the things he wanted to tell him - he wanted to ask for relationship advice and talk to him about any insecurities he had about his and Sasuke's relationship. Hell, he wanted to have someone to talk to when Sasuke was being a jerk!

Regret made the atmosphere tense, so much so that Naruto found it hard to breathe - it was like he was choking on bitter feelings every time he inhaled the essential oxygen. "Sai... I can't love you the way you love me," he said simply.

Sai nodded his head stiffly. "I know that, I just hope that one day you'll trust me the same way I trust you." He stood up and left the roof. Naruto listened to the creaking stairs and the slam of the door signalling his departure.

Naruto was left alone to wallow in his misery. Even the solitary Magpie had flown away with the wind; there was already too much sorrow in the air without the sorrow-filled bird around to add to it, he supposed. (3)

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at his cousin heatedly. It was typical that as soon as his life was getting better a member of his family would show up to destroy everything all over again.<p>

Neji smirked at him condescendingly. "Is that any way to greet your _favourite_ cousin, Sasuke?" He feigned a hurt expression, puppy-dog eyes and all. Gaara, the red-haired science teacher, gave Neji an appreciative look over his coffee cup.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he barely held back from punching the smirk away from Neji's smug face. "I can assure you that you aren't my favourite cousin."

"And to think I took this job just to spend more time with you!" Neji sniffed dramatically, wiping 'tears' away from his violet-tinted eyes. "Oh how cruel you are, dearest cousin!"

"I don't doubt that you took this job just to spend time with me - you want to ruin my life!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Gaara snorted, coffee spraying onto the papers he'd been marking. Violet and onyx eyes turned to look at him questioningly. He raised a non-existant eyebrow. "I never thought i'd hear Sasuke Uchiha sound like a teenage girl," he explained dryly.

Neji smirked. "If you don't stop having a tantrum I'll make Itachi pay you a visit..."

Sasuke paled slightly, his older brother could be scary when properly motivated. "If you get in my way..."

"I'll keep my distance," Neji vowed holding out his pinky finger to his cousin. Sasuke stared at it with a raised eyebrow. "Pinky promise?" Neji said slowly as though he were speaking to a child.

"I'll take your word for it," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes, turning to leave so he could prepare for his last class of the day.

"Oh and Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around, tapping his foot impatiently. "I won't get in your way but that doesn't mean I won't be keeping a close eye on you..." Neji warned.

Sasuke dismissed the words with a scoff. "Whatever you say, Hyuuga." He turned on his heel and left the staff room.

Neji turned his attention to the coffee-covered red-head who was trying to salvage the wet papers, a slight pout of annoyance on his pale face. Neji smirked and said, "How about I buy you a coffee sometime, cutie? To make up for the one you... uh, lost."

Gaara pinned the taller male with a teal-green death glare. The room seemed to get colder as the red-head said, very calmly, "I'd rather gouge out both of my eyes slowly with a tooth pick than drink coffee with you."

Neji watched as Gaara gathered up his papers and walked out of the room. He let out a low, appreciative whistle. "Good thing I like 'em fiesty!" He exclaimed to the empty room which seemed to mock him with its silence. (4)

* * *

><p><strong>-NC-17-<strong>

"Naruto..."

The blond practically purred as he cuddled into Sasuke's lap like an innocent kitten. The affectionate nuzzling of Sasuke's crotch, on the other hand, was less than innocent and made it impossible for Sasuke to concentrate on the film Naruto had insisted on watching.

Naruto let out a small mewl of, "Sasuke," and looked up at his lover through hooded blue eyes.

Sasuke's eye twitched. His brain was telling him to ignore his teasing boyfriend's childish antics but another, sexually-driven part of him was telling him to take the blonde to the bedroom and fuck him hard until his face was imprinted onto the mattress.

"Why won't you play with me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. His expression was completely innocent but there was a perverted gleam in his sapphire eyes if you looked closely enough.

He knew that his words and actions had a massive effect on his boyfriend but he loved teasing him too much to stop. His nose dipped to nudge the growing bulge that confirmed Sasuke's arousal. A low, choked moan escaped Sasuke's lips and Naruto looked up at Sasuke in surprise; normally it took so much more to get a reaction out of the stoic man.

"Kami, Naruto..."

"You know, Sasuke," Naruto commented lightly, adjusting his body so that he was now straddling Sasuke's lap. "I still need to be punished..." He trailed off suggestively, lowering his eyes coyly so his blue eyes were obscured by a frame of golden lashes.

Onyx eyes, cloudy with lust, gazed up into sparkling blue. "Anyone would think you _want_ to be punished," Sasuke teased. His fingers traced the whisker-marks on his face for a moment before they trailed further down his body to grip onto Naruto's slim hips.

Naruto wound his arms loosely around Sasuke's neck and gave him a foxy grin. "Anyone would think you _like_ punishing me," he retorted, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist when the dark-haired boy stood up in order to carry him through to the bedroom.

"You have no idea just how much I like punishing you, _dobe_."

Sasuke placed his lover on the covers of the bed gently, as though he would break at the slightest of touches. Sometimes Naruto looked so fragile and so _young _and it was impossible not to treat him with the utmost care. He _was_ only sixteen, afterall.

Naruto peeked up at him through his thick lashes. "What are you waiting for... _Sensei_?" He asked, ripping off his t-shirt and then fingering the button of his jeans. Sasuke followed the movements with his eyes as his blonde lover started to expose himself to him.

Sasuke climbed over Naruto on the bed and placed a soft kiss on the pink lips. Naruto's hands moved away from his jeans in order to curl his fingers in Sasuke's silky hair as they kissed. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss for a moment so he could remove his shirt and kick off his trousers, leaving him in only black boxers. "What do you _want_ me to do, Uzumaki-kun?" He teased, brushing the tips of his fingers across the sensitive skin on his abdomen.

Naruto arched his back into the cool touch. "P-Please," he whimpered like a kicked puppy. "Touch me, Uchiha-sensei." His own hand trailed down his torso and hovered over his crotch, making it clear to Sasuke exactly _where_ he wanted to be touched.

"Here?" Sasuke asked huskily, brushing the tip of his index finger across a dusty pink nipple. Naruto's mouth opened in a silent gasp and his blue eyes gazed up at him pleadingly. "Or maybe here?" He smirked, suddenly cupping Naruto's cloth-covered arousal in his hand.

"H-Hai..." Naruto's hips moved up off the bed in an attempt to gain more friction. His skin was flushed, blond hair sticking against his forehead with a small layer of sweat. Sasuke was the only person who could make him react like this.

Sasuke gazed down at his lover, tracing the contours and curves of his body with his onyx eyes. "You are so beautiful, Naruto."

Naruto's blue eyes softened and a smile played across his swollen lips. "S-Sasuke?"

"Enough playing," Sasuke decided, eyeing the jeans his lover wore with annoyace. He fumbled with the button and pulled them down over the almost feminine hips. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Naruto's reddened cheeks. "No boxers?"

"They waste time," Naruto panted in reply.

Sasuke rolled off his boyfriend with a smirk dancing on his lips. "How about you help me get rid of mine?" He suggested, waving a hand down to his clothed erection.

Naruto hovered above Sasuke, so close that his breath could be felt hitting against the material of Sasuke's boxers. "Do you want me to get rid of your boxers or get rid of your... _Larger_ problem?" He asked with a seductive smirk.

"Both," Sasuke breathed closing his eyes.

Naruto pinched the sensitive skin of his thigh harshly making Sasuke's eyes snap open to glare at him. "I want you to watch as I take you into my mouth," Naruto explained before leaning down to press a light kiss on Sasuke's arousal through the material of his boxers.

"D-Don't tease," Sasuke muttered, hating himself for stuttering.

Naruto pulled the boxers down, freeing Sasuke's erection from it's confines. He licked his lips, knowing that Sasuke was watching him as he did, and brushed the pad of his thumb against the engorged head. "You're soooo big, Uchiha-sensei!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke warned, gritting his teeth to hold back a moan as Naruto began to slowly, painfully slowly, stroke his arousal.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" Naruto asked, blue eyes meeting with lust-filled onyx. "Do you want to fuck my throat?"

Sasuke let out a choked moan at the dirty words that left his supposedly innocent lover's mouth. Despite his innocent looks, Naruto was anything but an innocent person. He had been a virgin when he had first approached Sasuke but that hadn't stopped him from taking control. "Y-Yes," Sasuke gasped. No matter how much it hurt his pride to beg for Naruto's touch, he also knew that Naruto could be a tease to the point of it being painful.

"Good," Naruto replied with a smile, licking the underside of Sasuke's erection and winking.

"Oh God..." Sasuke murmured as he watched the pink lips surround his cock. Naruto took as much of him into his mouth as possible before using his hands to massage the rest, squeezing his balls in his fingers.

Sasuke's eyes locked onto bright blue as the blond-haired boy began to bob his head up and down, taking Sasuke even deeper into his throat with each thrust. Sasuke struggled to stop himself from bucking into the tight heat of Naruto's mouth

As though sensing his struggle, Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's hip to keep him pressed against the bed. He concentrated on making Sasuke feel good, massaging his tongue against the engorged flesh and humming around his length.

"Unnn..." Sasuke moaned, fingers curling tightly into blond locks of hair as he guided Naruto back down onto his arousal and forced him to pick up the pace. A familiar heat coiled deep in his stomach and signalled that he was close to release.

"Ngh... I'm close..."

Naruto relaxed his throat and took him even further into the heat, deep-throating him. It was something he'd never been able to do without choking before and it made Sasuke smile to know that his lover had been working on controlling his gag reflex just to please him.

Moans erupted from his throat and Sasuke was in too much pleasure to even try and hold them back. White spots were beginning to fill his vision and pressure was building up-

_I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollypop. Go 'head girl don't you stop... Keep goin' till you hit the spot. Woah... _(5)

The heat around Sasuke's arousal disappeared as Naruto jumped up and hopped around the room, searching for his phone. "Ah-hah!" He clicked on 'accept' and held the phone up to his ear. "Mum?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, giving Sasuke an apologetic glance. "No you weren't interrupting anything..." He swatted Sasuke's hand away from his crotch and glared at him. "Me and Kiba were just playing video games." Sasuke snorted at the lie. Naruto ignored him. "I promise I'll stay at home tomorrow. I love you too... Bye." He clicked off the call and threw the phone onto his pile of clothes.

Sasuke leant on his elbows, watching as his embarrassed lover tried to hide his blush. He could only imagine how awkward it was to have your mother interrupt you giving someone a blowjob. "Love?" He addressed him, using a name of endearment in hopes of cheering him up. "How about we finish up?"

Naruto smiled happily. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

1. Made up the story, I guess you could say that Kin and Ryuu are loosely based on Sasuke and Naruto.

2. Yup, in this story Neji and Sasuke are cousins while Neji and Hinata are brother and sister.

3. One for sorrow, two for joy... Etc.

4. NejiGaa? What do you guys, reckon? ;)

5. I just couldn't resist. Interruptions during sex are the bomb.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Lessons in Love  
>Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and his student, Naruto Uzumaki, have been secretly dating for almost a year. What happens when a new teacher grows suspicious of their close relationship?<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Rating: NC-17

A/N: Sooo, I wasn't actually planning on updating this story *insert sweat drop here* for a while. I've been busy with school work and such and haven't had much time to spare for writing anything other than one-shots and drabbles. I got a few messages from people who miss me updating my stories often so I decided to give them what they want. I've been writing a lot of fics for other fandoms and have been reading other fandoms more than Naruto lately but don't worry, i'm not jumping ship just yet! My stories will be completed... Eventually. Anyway, massive thanks to everyone who took the time to review last time. Fancy doing the same again?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The sky was darkening outside despite the fact school had only just finished. It was winter which meant there was less day and longer nights. Sasuke had been looking forward to winter, when it was cold Naruto would snuggle up to him on the sofa in front of the fire and fall asleep. A smile played on his thin lips as he pictured his boyfriend's innocent sleeping face. He was barely paying any attention to what Tsunade - the current Head of Leaf - had to say.

Because he'd had a free period last lesson, Tsunade had called him into a meeting to discuss the possibility of transferring some new students into his classes next year. He disagreed with her thoughts; new students part way through the school year would unsettle both the new students and the old.

"Is that all?" He politely cut in, rubbing at his tired eyes. Naruto had no choice but to stay at his parent's house tonight - they were becoming suspicious of him spending so much time away from home - and the prospect of a night without Naruto put Sasuke in a bad mood.

Tsunade waved a hand to dismiss him and Sasuke made a move towards the door. "Actually," she called out when his hand curled around the handle. Sasuke paused and looked over at her with dark, questioning eyes. "Would you mind taking care of some trouble-makers before you leave?"

"Trouble-makers? What am I supposed to do with them?" Sasuke asked with a small frown.

"Half the students in this school are scared of you, Uchiha-san, just yell at them a bit and send them home. Try and find out what happened if you can..." She reached down into her bottom drawer and pulled out a large flask - her hidden stash of alcohol.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but gave a small nod before leaving.

Badly behaved students were sent to a room near to Tsunade's office to wait out the rest of the school day. It didn't seem like much of a punishment but after giving them nothing else to do but stare at white-painted walls for four hours they seemed to get the message.

"Care to explain?" Sasuke demanded harshly as he walked into the room. The last thing he expected to see when he finally looked up was Naruto and Sai - both covered in bruises and scrapes - sitting at opposite ends of the room looking equally annoyed.

Naruto looked up and his blue eyes widened comically. "Sa-" he cut himself off, remembering not to say his first name in front of others. "Uh, Uchiha-sensei what are you doing here?" He asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck out of habit.

The blond was worst off with his injuries. Sai had a split lip and bruised knuckles but other than that he was fine. Naruto was painted with angry-looking bruises and his face was the easel. His normally tanned skin was discoloured and swollen.

Sasuke stared at Naruto questioningly. He couldn't show concern for his lover while Sai was in the room but his eyes were demanding answers. Naruto averted his eyes to the floor, avoiding the quizzical gaze. The older man sighed, completely forgetting that he was supposed to yell at them. "Go home, Sai," he said firmly.

Sai stood up obediently and the chair scraped across the floor. He glanced over at his blond best friend who was still ignoring him. "I'm walking with you, Naruto." His voice was hard and demanding. There was no way he was letting Naruto walk home alone after what happened.

"Uzumaki needs to be seen to by the school nurse-"

"I'll wait."

"Your parents will get worried. This is no longer a suggestion but an order: go home or i'll have you escorted off the premises," Sasuke bit out angrily. Why was it always so difficult to get time alone with Naruto during school hours?

Sai glared at Sasuke but seemed to realise it would be pointless arguing with a teacher. "Fine. Naruto... I'll ring you tonight." The blond, who had been watching the exchange between his boyfriend and best friend, looked to the side and shrugged his shoulders. Sai, realising he wasn't going to get a verbal response, sighed and walked out of the classroom.

Sasuke crossed the room to Naruto in quick, big strides and enveloped the smaller boy into a tight hug without bothering to ensure that Sai was gone. Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's firm chest, sideways so as not to aggravate his injuries further, and closed his eyes. Sasuke pulled away slightly in order to kiss the boy's forehead, his own creasing with the worry and concern that he hadn't been able to show while Sai was in the room. "What happened?"

Naruto's lip wobbled and he bit down on it to stop it. "Some guys found out that I'm... Y'know..." He trailed off, fighting back tears.

"That you're what?" Sasuke pressed, running his hands through golden strands in hopes of comforting him somewhat.

"Gay!" Naruto snapped, forgetting to keep his voice lowered. "They found out that I'm gay. Fucking homophobes... They told everyone I was dating Sai and about five other guys at the same time and called me a slut. Sai lashed out at them and I got in the way trying to help." He smiled bitterly. "I'd like to say they look worse than I do but it isn't likely. How can you even stand to look at me right now?" (1)

Sasuke's jaw tightened as the urge to protect the vulnerable blond increased. "Shut up," his harsh words were betrayed by the soft quality of his voice. "I don't care what you look like, idiot..."

A sigh of relief slipped through Naruto's lips. He couldn't help but think sometimes that Sasuke was only with him for sex. Looking the way he did, Naruto couldn't help but worry his lover was going to leave him and move onto some other pretty blond boy. "I love you," he whispered against his chest. His voice was so quiet, Sasuke wondered if he was even supposed to hear the words.

"I know..."

"You know what?"

Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's embrace just in time to see Neji Hyuuga enter the room. He was blushing but the bruising on his face hid it well, something he was thankful for. Glancing over at Sasuke, he noticed his posture was stiff and his cheeks were tinted pink. Nearly being caught had spooked him. Naruto sighed inwardly, it would be a long time before Sasuke would feel comfortable showing affection inside the school again. He knew that Sasuke wasn't ashamed of him but sometimes he really did hate being his 'dirty little secret'.

Neji poked Naruto's face and the blond snapped out of his thoughts with a less-than-manly squeak of surprise. "Fuuuck..." Neji whistled at the sight of the bruises. He had evidentally forgotten about Leaf's strict 'no swearing' in front of student's rule.

"Could you please refrain from poking my students?" Sasuke hissed, swatting Neji's hand away from Naruto's face.

Despite no longer touching Naruto, Neji still gawped at him openly. "What happened to him?" He asked Sasuke, ignoring the fact that Naruto was in the room.

Sasuke answered as shortly as possible in hopes that Neji would leave them alone, "Bullying."

Neji frowned. "Who would bruise a face as pretty as his? This boy is jail bait if ever I saw it..." Both Sasuke and Naruto tensed at Neji's words. "What's your name, sweetie?" (2) Neji addressed Naruto for the first time since entering the room.

Naruto hopped down from the table he was perched on and stared at the floor, not trusting himself to look at either man. "Naruto Uzumaki... Don't call me sweetie." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the new teacher.

Neji seemed delighted by Naruto's response. "I don't suppose you're related to Gaara, are you?" (3) He asked with a grin.

Ignoring Neji's question, Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "I should probably go now... I need to meet Kiba because I'm staying at his tonight afterall..." Sasuke nodded to show that he understood the coded message - Naruto would be coming over to his apartment tonight afterall.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Uzumaki-kun."

* * *

><p>It was late when Naruto finally turned up at Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke knew this meant that Naruto had left when his parent's were asleep in bed. He was too happy to see his boyfriend to bother reprimanding him and instead greeted him with a kiss<p>

Naruto murmured a quiet "Tadaima" against Sasuke's lips, unwilling to pull away from the contact just yet.

Sasuke pecked Naruto's cherry-red lips several times and replied between the kisses, "Okaeri." His fingers traced the tender, bruised skin gently as though wishing he could take the pain away with just his touch.

"Maybe we should we take this to the bedroom?" Naruto suggested breathlessly. His lips were pink and swollen from the kisses and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to kiss them again and again. The blond leant into his lover's soft caress, enjoying the feeling of being cared for and loved.

"Not tonight," Sasuke replied with a smile. Naruto looked up at him, shocked and a little bit hurt that his advances had been rejected. Sasuke ducked his head down to place a chaste kiss against a bruised cheek. "You're hurt," he explained.

"It's not that bad..." Naruto insisted, pouting. "It won't hurt me to touch _you_." He reached down and cupped Sasuke's crotch through the material of his trousers to prove his point. Sasuke gasped at the sudden contact, bucking his hips towards the touch instinctively.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke hissed, losing the will to argue with the younger boy. When Naruto wanted something he'd stop at nothing to get it.

Naruto unbuckled Sasuke's trousers and let them drop around his ankles before reaching into his boxers and squeezing Sasuke's obvious arousal making him moan loudly in pleasure. "Just let me touch you... OK?"

* * *

><p>Neji raised his hand to knock his knuckles against the door to his cousin's apartment. A loud moan from inside made him quickly drop his arm back down to his side and drop the leaflet he'd been holding. It fluttered to the floor without him even noticing. The voice was unmistakable - his cousin was in there getting laid.<p>

His cousin had never mentioned being in a relationship with someone which meant it was a recent development or a one night stand.

For a moment he toyed with the idea of walking in and catching them in the act but decided against it.

"Ngh... Oh god..."

Neji blushed a shade of pink and walked away from the apartment as quick as he possibly could. He did NOT want to listen to his cousin getting off - no matter how much it sounded like his cousin was enjoying it.

"Naruto!"

Luckily, Neji was too far away to hear the name that his cousin had uttered during his release.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

1. Any suggestions for who the bullies could be? They might be making appearances again in later chapters.

2. Possible NejiNaru flirtings in the future but only in an innocent, Neji is only joking but Sasuke gets jealous anyway sorta way.

3. By asking if Naruto is related to Gaara, Neji is calling Naruto 'fiesty'.

I didn't really feel like writing any smut in this chapter so I just did implied smut for this chapter. It's not very long either but this is where the plot starts to get going, I'm not sure whether it'll be Neji or Sai that gets suspicious first. :)

Review?


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Lessons in Love  
>Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and his student, Naruto Uzumaki, have been secretly dating for almost a year. What happens when a new teacher grows suspicious of their close relationship?<p>

I don't own Naruto.

NC-17

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Naruto woke up earlier than Sasuke the next morning. He often did. Blue eyes blinked tiredly up at the ceiling and a sharp pain throbbing in his lower back reminded him of their activities last night. What had started out as a mere hand-job had soon developed into a whole lot more. It _always_ developed into a whole lot more. A sick feeling of doubt settled in the pit of Naruto's stomach and he found himself wondering if that was all there was to their relationship - sex, sex and more sex. He tried desperately to shake the negative thoughts from his head. Sasuke loved him, right? More doubts managed to burrow their way into his mind; Sasuke had never actually told him he loved him. Did that mean he _didn't_ love him, after all?

Getting out of the bed they shared was a difficult task. Their limbs were so entangled Naruto had a hard time deciphering which leg belonged to which body. After a lot of wiggling he finally managed to free himself from the tight, almost protective, hold of his lover and crawl out of the bed.

The bathroom was joined to the bedroom so Naruto made sure to stay quiet as he showered, scrubbing away the evidence of their love-making and lathering his golden locks - darkened by the water - with his favourite shampoo. Sasuke had reluctantly bought him a bottle of strawberry shampoo to keep in the bathroom. It was necessary seeing as the blond spent more time showering at Sasuke's apartment than he did at home.

When Naruto was sure that no more shampoo remained in his hair, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He didn't bother to cover his body with a towel; Sasuke had seen him naked too many times for him to feel self conscious about his body. His cerulean blue eyes caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and he sucked in a sharp breath of air, horrified. A bruised, swollen-faced monster stared back at him with the same horror-struck expression. It was _him_. Naruto's confidence vanished and he wanted nothing more than to hide his face from the world. How could Sasuke do _that_ with him last night when he looked like _this_? Fat tears rolled down his cheeks without him even realising. When had he become so vain? When had he become so _insecure_?

Muscular arms wrapped around him from behind and Naruto jumped, surprised. "Good morning," Sasuke's husky voice breathed into his ear. Naruto gazed at his lover's face which had appeared in the mirror beside his own. Sasuke was so perfect. What was he doing with someone like Naruto? A quick glance towards the mirror was all it took for Sasuke to notice the crystal tears dribbling down his boyfriend's cheeks. His brow furrowed in confusion; Naruto hadn't been upset last night. What had changed since then? He pressed his lips against a swollen cheek and tasted the salty tears against his lips. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked in a soothing voice.

Naruto's eyes closed and his golden lashes fluttered against his cheeks. He sniffed pathetically, trying to stop the flow of tears out of embarrassment. Sasuke had never seen him this emotional before and never over something so childish. "I... Why didn't you tell me I looked this a-awful?" He whimpered, not daring to open his eyes and see Sasuke's reaction. He knew that Sasuke must think he was a complete idiot now.

Sasuke let out an exasperated breath of air. "You're such an idiot," he commented lightly. Naruto choked on a sob; he had been right. Sasuke thought he was an idiot and would probably break up with him for being too clingy and annoying. Sasuke brought a hand to Naruto's cheek and wiped his tears away with a gentle swipe of his thumb. "You don't look awful. You're beautiful - bruises and swollen face included."

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said with a watery smile. His blue eyes were no longer leaking tears but they were red-rimmed and glistening.

"Just don't expect me to say it again," Sasuke joked.

A short burst of melodic laughter escaped Naruto's lips. He took a deep breath and bit down on his bottom lip nervously as he prepared himself to speak again. "I love you," he whispered, wanting nothing more than to have the words repeated back to him. Just once. Just so he could stop thinking that it was all going to end at any moment.

Sasuke smiled and brushed his lips against Naruto's in a gentle, chaste kiss. He opened his mouth to reply and Naruto held his breath - waiting, hoping...

"I know you do."

Naruto tried not to let his disappointment show. He forced a smile and said softly, "Good."

Sasuke began to slowly trail gentle butterfly kisses across Naruto's jaw and neck area, lingering over the pulse point and nipping at the fragile skin there. Naruto's eyes closed. A single tear sliding down his whiskered cheek went unnoticed by Sasuke who was trailing his fingers down Naruto's naked body appreciatively. "I want you..." He murmured against Naruto's neck, lust shining in his onyx eyes.

Naruto succumbed to Sasuke's touch. He buried his face into the dark locks of hair and trailed his fingers down a muscular chest to tug on the waistband of his boxers. "I know you do," he breathed into the strawberry-scented strands - when had Sasuke started to use _his_ shampoo? - and smiled sadly.

It might only be sex but Naruto would enjoy it while he still could.

* * *

><p>"So I heard you got some last night," Neji said casually in the staff room later that morning.<p>

Sasuke almost spat out his coffee in shock. Gaara did. _Again_. The red-head frowned at the freshly stained papers. His students were beginning to wonder why every paper he marked would come back with coffee stains. "What?" Sasuke spluttered. He tried to sound calm but his voice came out as an un-manly squeak that made Gaara snigger and Neji grin triumphantly at him. Sasuke was frozen in place, mug raised part way to his parted lips. Had Neji found out about him and Naruto? How was that even possible? They'd been careful; they never even interacted during school hours unless it was during a lesson... Or at lunch... Or sometimes in the corridor when nobody was around...

His mind went blank as he realised just how careless they'd been in hiding their relationship. It was only a matter of time before someone found out. He should be thankful that it was his cousin, Neji, and not somebody who would report him to the police.

Neji poured his cup of coffee and sat down at the table, so close to Gaara he was practically seated on his lap. Gaara scowled at him and shuffled his chair away, purposely scraping it across the tiled floor to make a high-pitched screeching noise. Neji turned his attention back to Sasuke. "So how was it?"

"How was it?" Sasuke repeated dumbly. He'd expected Neji to make a bigger deal about the legalities and age difference...

"You know... The sex?" Neji pressed, rolling violet eyes at his cousin's idiocy. A smirk curled onto his lips as he added cruelly, "I had no idea you were such a _screamer_, Sasuke." Gaara hid his laughter by sipping from his coffee cup.

Sasuke's face paled. "You were _there_?" He yelped, face burning red as he remembered calling out Naruto's name several times throughout the course of the evening. There was no possible way that Neji didn't know...

A viscious grin played across Neji's lips as he began to mock his cousin. "Oh GOD!" He moaned loudly, pretending to be intimate with the chair he was sat on. "Does any of this sound familiar?" He teased before bellowing out another round of, "More! Please, God, more!" Sasuke's cheeks were now as red as his favourite fruit.

"I get the idea," Sasuke interrupted sharply.

"So... How was she?" Neji demanded, grin never leaving his face.

Sasuke immediately relaxed. If Neji thought it was a girl he obviously didn't know about Naruto. They had come too close to being found out, though. This relationship was too dangerous. "_She_ and I won't be seeing each other again," Sasuke replied. It was the truth. He couldn't risk being caught; he would lose everything _including_ Naruto. He'd lose his job and be locked up. Naruto had nothing to lose besides his reputation - he wouldn't understand even if Sasuke tried to explain.

He would break it off with Naruto tomorrow. He wanted to have one last night with him before it was all over.

Maybe Naruto would forgive him for this some day...

* * *

><p>Naruto was having a bad day. From the moment he'd entered the school building (a few seconds behind Sasuke - just to be safe) he'd known it was going to be a bad day. People were staring at him and after walking into his first lesson and hearing the whispers he knew it wasn't just because of his beaten face. Juugo - one of the bullies who'd attacked him and Sai - had told everybody in the year that Naruto was gay and now they were avoiding him like the plague, even the people he thought were his friends. He could deal with being called gay - it was the truth, after all - but that wasn't the worst of what Juugo had done. He had also started a rumour that Naruto worked the streets as a male prostitute.<p>

"How much do you charge, queer?" Naruto ignored the comment but felt his cheeks heat up with embarassment. It wasn't noticable among the bruising and swelling, though. It felt like everybody was talking about him - the whole cafeteria was whispering and laughing at his humiliation.

Two girls in front of him in the queue started to talk about him. They didn't even bother to lower their voices. "I heard that he offered himself to the entire football team!" One of the girls gossiped, staring at Naruto pointedly.

"Maybe they were a bit rough. It would explain the bruises," The other girl replied with a giggle.

Naruto breathed in deeply, trying to remain calm, but the air felt thick and heavy around him making breathing difficult. "What's wrong?" A mocking voice taunted from behind him. It was Juugo. "Are you losing out on money because you can't give a decent blow job with that swollen face of yours?"

Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes but Naruto didn't let them fall. Without a word he dropped his tray back onto the rack and left the lunch room without buying anything. He could hear the laughter and sniggers following him as he left. After turning the corner he finally allowed the tears to slip down his cheeks and held back his sobs as he slowly made his way to the only place he felt safe and loved - Sasuke's arms.

"Naruto?"

The blond turned around, wiping at his eyes in embarrassment. "S-Sai?" The dark-haired boy reached forward to wipe away the silvery tears and Naruto allowed him to, too tired and miserable to think of the reasons it was wrong to let Sai be so close to him.

Sai pulled his friend into a one-armed hug. In his other hand he was carrying his sketch pad and some art materials. "What happened?" He asked, concerned.

Naruto gave a one word answer, "Juugo..."

"I'll kill him," Sai growled. His eyes flashed dangerously and Naruto found himself feeling scared of what his friend was capable of. "I'll fucking kill him," Sai repeated in a low voice. He was furious. Naruto could feel him shaking with rage in their awkward embrace. Sai's eyes trailed over Naruto's beaten face and the rage in his eyes seemed to double in amount.

Naruto tried to calm him by holding him tighter. "Don't-" He began.

"Where's your _precious_ lover now?" Sai fumed as though Naruto hadn't spoken. "Is he protecting you now or defending you?"

"No...But..."

Sai interrupted him once again. His voice was sad now and his eyes had lost their anger. "You deserve so much better..." He whispered hopelessly. "I could give you so much better if you'd just give me a chance..."

Naruto pulled away from the hug with a frown. "How many times do we have to go over this?" He snapped. "I don't want you. I love Sa-" He paused, eyes widening as he realised what he'd almost revealed. "I have to go!" He exclaimed before running down the corridor towards Sasuke's classroom.

Sai watched him go with a curious expression on his face. "Sa..." He repeated to himself, brow furrowing in thought. "Sasori?" He frowned. He'd never seen Naruto look at the red-headed boy let alone act as though he _loved_ him. He couldn't think of anybody else who's name began with those two letters apart from himself and Sasori...

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, shoving open the door to reveal Sasuke and Neji sat at the desk marking papers. A blush stained his cheeks and he belatedly corrected himself, "Uh... Uchiha-sensei?" He bit down on his lip, Sasuke would be angry at him later for being so careless.<p>

Neji raised an eyebrow at the use of Sasuke's first name but he didn't comment on it. The boy looked as though he needed to speak with Sasuke about something important in private. He gathered his books and marked papers from the desk and stood up. "I can see that you have some things to discuss with your student, Sasuke..." He said before walking from the room, brushing past Naruto as he did so.

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. This latest mistake on Naruto's part made him even more certain about his decision. The sooner he got this over and done with, the better. "Close the door, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto obediently closed the door and stepped further into the room, closer to Sasuke's desk. He needed some comfort from his lover to make his day seem just a little better. He didn't understand why Sasuke was calling him Uzumaki so formally... "Sasuke-"

"Uchiha-sensei," Sasuke corrected him sternly, not looking up at him. He didn't think he'd be able to stand the look of hurt that would be shining in those beautiful blue eyes if he looked. "I'm your teacher, Mr. Uzumaki... Not your friend."

Naruto bit down on his lip, confused. "W-What are you talking about?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. His face revealed no emotion. "Whatever was happening between us, Mr. Uzumaki, is not happening any more. Do I make myself clear?" His eyes were challenging, daring Naruto to say otherwise.

Naruto couldn't hold back the tears that slipped down his cheeks. He felt as though his heart were breaking, snapping into pieces that could never be repaired. He was broken. His heart thudded, loud in his chest, and Naruto found himself wondering for a moment how it could still be functioning when he felt so dead. He answered in a voice that sounded wrong even to his own ears - he sounded like he'd given up. "Yes, Uchiha-sensei..."

He felt a part of him die.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hello! I've finally updated. Sorry it took so long! I've got my exams coming up and it's my birthday on the 17th so I've been a little preoccupied! I hope you like this chapter, even if it was a little sad and non-smutty. I'll make up for it, though, I promise.

Will Sasuke and Naruto get back together?

Will Sai take his chance and make Naruto his?

Will Gaara ever stop spitting coffee on his exam papers?

Reviews make me smile... So click the button? :)

P.S. Who do you think is going to find out about Sasuke and Naruto first? Sai or Neji? :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Lessons in Love**  
><strong>by xmywastedyouth <strong>

Sasuke Uchiha, teacher, has been dating student, Naruto Uzumaki, for almost a year. Everything is fine and dandy, but then everything goes to sh*t when Sasuke's prying cousin starts teaching at the same school. Draaaaaaama ensues.

Kindly note:  
>No test papers were coffee stained in the writing of this fic. Except for Gaara's test papers.<p>

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Part 1/2**

**...**

Bruises healed. It just took time, careful avoidance of school bullies and patience. Broken hearts, however, _didn't_ heal. Even with all the time and patience in the world... It wasn't like Naruto could avoid Sasuke; he was a teacher and there were only so many of his classes that Naruto could skip before people started to ask questions... Naruto kept waiting to feel better, for time to heal all and finally rid him of the dull ache in his chest, but every time he saw Sasuke in class, watched his brow crease with irritation, watched him push his glasses farther up his nose...

He felt his heart break a little more and he knew then, deep down, the pain of it would never go away... Not _completely_.

Maybe it would become easier. Maybe, after leaving school, he'd have days where he didn't even think about it... Maybe he'd be able to move on... But there would always be a part of him stuck wondering those pointless, dreaded what ifs...

But that was always the case with failed first loves, wasn't it?

Naruto had never imagined it failing... It had always felt like a permanent, forever-and-always type relationship... But, again, the blond supposed that was often the case with first loves... It always felt like the real deal...

He looked at his reflection in the mirror each morning, feeling so much older than he had all those weeks ago, expecting to look older, too. His face remained as wrinkle-free as always but the haunted expression and dark circles told a thousand stories - of the many restless nights and the heartbreak, alike.

His angst was dismissed as a typical act of adolescent rebellion, by both his parents and his peers. Naruto didn't care about the misunderstanding, though; how was he ever supposed to tell them the truth? He could barely stand to tell _himself_ the truth...

Because, despite everything, there was a part of him which longed to be used by Sasuke Uchiha, all over again.

He looked at his reflection, tried helplessly to pinpoint the things which Sasuke hadn't liked about him...

...

How could he change himself to make Sasuke want him again?

How could he do that when he'd never understood why Sasuke had ever wanted him in the first place?

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"- Present, Uchiha-sensei."

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Silence.

Sasuke pushed his glasses up his nose, looking up from the register and staring at the empty seat. "Has anybody seen Naruto?" He asked, looking around the class.

Sakura Haruno, as eager to please as always, raised her hand high in the air. "Yes, Miss Haruno?" She blushed and Sasuke tried hard to refrain from rolling his eyes. "If you'd be so kind as to _share_ that information... Some time today, preferably?"

Embarrassed, Sakura's uneasy giggle was drowned out by the snickering of the rest of the class. "I saw him this morning in first lesson," she declared, sounding thoroughly scandalised that one of her classmates might be truanting. "He was talking about it to his friend, Sai... He said something about missing your lesson because-" She faltered, suddenly reluctant as she remembered what, exactly, she'd overheard.

Sasuke arched a curious eyebrow at the pause in speech. "Yes, Miss Haruno?" He pressed.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat and mumbled, "Because you're a stupid jerk-ass teacher, teaching a stupid lesson with stupid hair and stupid-"

"Enough."

She squeaked girlishly and immediately fell silent.

Sasuke put away the completed register. "Now, if you could all turn to page 423 in your books..."

The lesson continued without any interruptions but Sasuke had been on edge since he saw Naruto's empty seat.

It was becoming a frequent occurrence.

He couldn't bring himself to report Naruto for skipping... Not when he had a sneaking suspicion it was all his fault. It was such a shame. Naruto's grades had plummeted in almost every subject; Sasuke felt responsible for the decline... But he wasn't able to defend him because that would hint towards favouritism...

Sasuke had thought ending their relationship would make hiding his feelings towards Naruto easier... But it didn't. If anything it made it harder; Sasuke found himself asking other teachers about Naruto constantly, desperate to know that he was okay, but unable to check up on him now because of their strictly professional, teacher-student relationship.

Ironically, people seemed more suspicious of them now than ever and there was no longer anything going on between them.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

If Sai found it odd, he never questioned Naruto's new-found habit of skipping Monday morning and Thursday afternoon. He just met Naruto and sat beside him on the roof in companionable silence. Sometimes Sai would draw... Sometimes Sai would plug in his headphones and listen to music...

But Naruto... Naruto_ always_ just stared at the sky, watching the magpies, expression so lost and frighteningly unreadable...

Sai didn't like the changes he'd witnessed in his best friend over the past few weeks.

He knew that it had something to do with the guy he'd been dating... The one whose name began with S... But Naruto kept him such a well-guarded secret, locked away so deeply that Sai could only guess at what had happened between them...

One thing he knew for certain, though.

Things had ended... And they hadn't ended well.

Sai doubted that Naruto had been the one to end things; the blond had been so _devoted_...

Many other guys in his position would be counting their blessings, but Sai wasn't like that... He would never take advantage of Naruto when he was so vulnerable. Whoever the guy had been, he'd thrown away something precious and valuable... Sai only hoped that the guy realised just what he'd given up...

Because, in his mind, there was nobody quite so wonderful as Naruto Uzumaki.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up in part 22...**

A reconciliation?

Further misunderstandings?

Gaara on a no caffeine diet?

DUN DUNN DUNNNN. Oh, the drama!

Stay tuned folks.

A/N (the serious one this time, honest!) This story is no longer discontinued. Please note, I haven't really written anything in near enough to a year... Be kind? Updates will be whenever possible. Anyone who used to read "Learn to be Lonely" should expect an update coming up before the end of April. :)

P.S. I have a major love for Sai right now... I think it shows!


End file.
